


Когда она находит его

by DaLils



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Она находит в нем свое спасение, он в ней — силу и успокоение.(кроссовер с сериалом «Титаны» - можно читать даже тем, кто не знаком со вторым каноном)
Relationships: Nagini & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Когда она находит его

Когда она находит его в первый раз, Нагини кажется, будто вселенная наконец услышала ее молитвы.

Том красив во всем. Его черные глаза завораживают, а от запаха кожи — мускусного, с примесью имбиря и сандала — ей хочется утробно зарычать. Не то чтобы этот запах привлекал ее _сейчас_ , но она все еще помнит, каково это — ощущать рядом человеческое тепло, мужчину. Поэтому, когда она утыкается мордой в его кожу, Том не возражает. Он знает, как сильно Нагини тоскует по своему человеческому облику. И готов на многое, чтобы сохранить эту первозданную мощь подле себя.

Он любит прикасаться к ней. Неукротимая сила струится от ее змеиного тела прямиком к нему. Наполняет потусторонним, животным магнетизмом. Когда Нагини рядом, Тому кажется, что нет в мире чего-либо ему неподвластного.

Покорность, которую эта огромная смертоносная змея демонстрирует рядом с ним, заставляет окружающих дрожать от ужаса. А страх дает Тому власть.

И хоть Нагини чужды амбиции и честолюбие, она на многое готова пойти, лишь бы Том держал ее рядом. Столько десятилетий она скиталась по миру одинокая, всеми забытая, волею проклятия застрявшая в змеиной личине — уже не человек, но еще не животное. Том стал ее панацеей. Тепло его прикосновений животворяще. Но не это заставляет Нагини благоговеть перед ним. Общение — вот тот бесценный дар, который Том ей преподносит.

Они разговаривают часами. Речи Тома так же красивы, как и он сам. Встретить мага, владеющего не только парселтангом, но и легелименцией, — невероятное счастье, о котором Нагини не смела и мечтать. 

Том с охотой удовлетворяет ее жажду общения, рассказывает о себе и своих стремлениях, интересуется ее мнением, расспрашивает о жизни, как змеиной, так и той, _человеческой_. Ему интересна она, Нагини, искренне и неподдельно.

А еще он часто посылает ей образы. Дает прочувстовать свои ощущения — насыщение едой, упоение от превосходства над миром, покалывание волшебства на пальцах, удовольствие от секса. Это всегда разные эмоции, но Нагини жадно впитывает каждую из них, пропускает через себя, смакует, прокручивает в сознании. Благодаря Тому она снова может почувствовать себя человеком. Неприкрытое счастье, безграничная благодарность и, конечно, всепоглощающая любовь — вот что она испытывает рядом с ним.

В глазах Нагини Том идеален. Прекрасен и совершенен.

Ее почти не заботит его жестокость. Она научилась спокойно наблюдать за пытками. И быть полезной, когда Том просит. Нагини прекрасно осознает свою роль в его жизни, но разве это хоть сколько принижает то, что делает для нее он? Она готова на многое, лишь бы находиться рядом.

Том обещает никогда не покидать ее. Говорит, что они будут вместе _всегда_. Нагини безоговорочно верит ему, даже тогда, когда еще не знает о крестражах. А осознав, _что именно_ он собирается обменять на бессмертие, впервые решается ему возразить. Но Том непреклонен. Душа в его понимании не настолько ценна, как власть над самой смертью. Нагини пытается объяснить, каково это, быть запертой в клетке из собственного тела, но он лишь смеется в ответ. И делает по-своему.

Конечно, она принимает его выбор. А когда холодной октябрьской ночью Том погибает от рикошета своего же проклятия, Нагини искренне радуется существованию осколков его души. Благодаря им он вернется.

Ей так хочется подсказать последователям Тома, как помочь ему возродиться, но они лишь с ужасом шарахаются прочь от огромной змеи, а позднее — и вовсе перестают навещать пристанище своего Лорда.

Нагини снова остается одна. Мучимая голодом, она вынужденно покидает убежище. Перебивается дикими животными, а порой — от безысходности — и случайными туристами. Но не это медленно разрушает ее, а отчаянная тоска по Тому.

Ей не хочется покидать юго-запад Англии. Нагини не знает, сколько лет проходит, но упорно ждет возвращения Тома. Она скитается по лесам, старается оставаться неприметной, но образ огромного змееподобного монстра то и дело всплывает в новостных хрониках.

Она понимает, что рано или поздно ее обнаружат. И уничтожат.

И чем дольше длится ее изоляция, тем сильнее ей хочется быть найденной.

Когда однажды она слышит визг шин позади, то почти радуется. Нагини апатично позволяет спеленать себя цепями и погрузить в закрытый фургон. Она настолько разодрана собственной тоской, что видит в сложившейся ситуации единственное спасение.

Спустя сутки она понимает, что ошибалась. А спустя неделю — что ее страдания только начинаются.

Найлз Колдер, худощавый мужчина с проседью в бороде, запирает свою находку в подвале какого-то заброшенного особняка. Всю степень его «доброты» Нагини оценивает, когда этот странный человек с маниакально-фанатичным взглядом втыкает ей в пасть трубки для откачки яда, а в вену — иглу для забора крови.

Этот болезненный ритуал повторяется регулярно. Шеф — именно так все называют ее мучителя — строит для Нагини вольер прямо в своей лаборатории. Он берет яд и кровь змеи еженедельно, каждый раз усыпляя ее перед этим. На основе этих ингредиентов Колдер синтезирует сыворотку, которую время от времени вкалывает другим своим пленникам. Вскоре Нагини понимает, что они вовсе не пленники, как она, а пациенты. Странный человек заботится о них, впрочем, делает это в присущей ему манере. Тех, кто умирает, он любезно скармливает ей.

В один из дней она наблюдает за операцией над мужчиной, в ходе которой от его человеческого тела остается лишь мозг. Нагини почти жаль его. Должно быть, жить в металлической оболочке еще хуже, чем в змеиной. Позднее ей становится известно его имя — Клифф. Он остается в этом доме и с уважением относится к своему спасителю.

Через лабораторию Колдера проходит немало человек. Выживают единицы, некоторые навсегда исчезают, но кто-то остается. Нагини не понимает почему, хоть и пытается. Со временем она узнает благодарность в их действиях. И отчетливо распознает преданность в глазах. Ее мучитель собирает вокруг себя одиноких, всеми брошенных людей, дает им новую жизнь, дом и семью. _Делает для них то же, что Том сделал для нее._ Возможно, Шеф не так уж плох?

Нагини почти смиряется со своей участью. Все-таки это лучше, чем одичало коротать время в темных промерзлых пещерах. Ей нравится наблюдать за жильцами дома, гадать, какая способность проявится у каждого нового подопытного Шефа после укола сыворотки. Но мысли о Томе постоянно бередят ее сознание. Он снится ей, иногда она слышит его голос и ощущает прикосновения. Фантомные ощущения делают тоску невыносимой. Ей хочется вырваться, но потом она вспоминает, что оказалась на другом материке, — и снова чувствует апатию. И только глупые мечты о Томе, который сможет разыскать ее каким-то чудесным образом, не позволяют надежде угаснуть полностью. Конечно, при условии, что он вернулся. И что до сих пор нуждается в ней.

— Эта змея всегда так пристально наблюдает за нами, — говорит Клифф как-то раз.

Шеф бросает долгий взгляд на Нагини. 

— Я часто ловлю себя на мысли, что глаза этой твари слишком уж разумны, — кивает он. 

Нагини взбудораженно мотает головой и пытается дать им понять, что она — не просто змея. Но из горла вырывается лишь шипение.

Замечание Клиффа растворяется в рутине дел, а вскоре и вовсе забывается. Все привыкают к умному взгляду «главного донора Шефа», а со временем — практически перестают замечать.

Нагини прозябает от скуки, тоски и одиночества. И почти мечтает о смерти.

Однажды в лаборатории появляется молодая девушка с сине-фиолетовыми волосами. Сначала Нагини не реагирует на новую пациентку Шефа. Но спор, который разгорается между зеленоволосым парнем (она так и не запомнила имя этого новенького) и Колдером, заставляет ее проявить интерес.

Девчонка не хочет принимать сыворотку. Она отчаянно сопротивляется — настолько, что в какой-то миг сила выплескивается из нее, черным вихрем заполняя помещение. Происходящее отчетливо напоминает вырвавшегося из-под контроля обскура, и Нагини впервые за долгое время вспоминает Криденса — свою первую любовь. То, с такой легкостью он променял их будущее на сладкие обещания Гриндельвальда, сейчас почти не ранит, но в свое время именно это спровоцировало ускорение ее проклятия.

Тем временем в лаборатории происходит светопреставление. Шеф уже горбится где-то в углу с переломанным позвоночником, но получившей свободу _силе_ этого явно мало. Окружающие предметы поднимаются в воздух, втягиваемые черным водоворотом. Решетка, отрезающая Нагини путь к свободе, со скрежетом деформируется, а спустя мгновение — вылетает из креплений вместе с бетонной основой.

— Рэйчел! — кричит молодой мужчина, пробираясь в эпицентр воронки, прямиком к девушке. — Рэйчел!

Нагини понимает: вот он, ее шанс на побег. Она делает рывок вперед, но в этот миг Рэйчел поворачивает к ней искаженное злобой лицо с чернотой вместо глаз и одним движением руки отбрасывает змею назад. Нагини приземляется на обломки своей клетки. Раскуроченные металлические прутья впиваются в тело, словно иглы. С силой дернувшись, она откатывается в сторону, отчетливо ощущая многочисленные смертельные раны. Волна страха, накатывающая следом, тут же перерастает в успокоение. Нагини знает, что конец ее мучений близок. Она почти счастлива.

Безумие вокруг резко прекращается. Каким-то непостижимым образом парню удается усмирить ярость девушки. Такой странной, необузданной магии Нагини еще не встречала. Даже обскур Криденса был иным. Но не об этом ей хочется думать в последние секунды своей жизни.

Она вспоминает Тома, его мягкую улыбку, только для нее предназначенную, его глубокий бархатистый голос и теплые нежные руки. Перед глазами пролетает время, разделенное на двоих, года, проведенные бок о бок. Она верит в то, что они еще встретятся. Где-то же должно быть место, куда попадают такие темные души, как их.

***

Дик Грейсон помогает Рэйчел подняться на ноги и пытается поскорее увести ее из этого помещения. Девушка удивленно, немного виновато осматривается вокруг. Сопутствующий ущерб она переживет, главное, что Дик остался невредим. До сих пор не верится, что ей удалось усмирить свое демоническое начало. 

Что-то заставляет ее остановиться.

— Никогда не видела такой большой змеи.

— Нам нужно уходить, — напоминает Дик, но Рэйчел просит дать ей минутку.

— Я не хотела ранить тебя, — она опускается на корточки и ласково проводит пальцами по массивному змеиному телу. 

И тут же вздрагивает от накатившего осознания. 

— Ты не змея…

Перед глазами мелькают чужие воспоминания. Муки от проклятия, цирк, темноволосый парень, затем еще один, более статный и уверенный в себе, одиночество и печаль, боль и тоска, и, наконец, этот жуткий дом со всеми его обитателями. 

Рэйчел быстро сопоставляет факты и делает выводы. А еще она ощущает всю боль девушки-змеи, чувствует ее отчаяние как свое собственное, и ей так искренне хочется помочь, что от невозможности этого на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Прости меня, — едва слышно выдыхает она, осторожно вытягивая металлические обломки из тела Нагини. — Пусть хотя бы смерть будет милосердна к тебе. — И, погладив напоследок, уходит.

Рэйчел еще не знает, что ее касание — целебно, и уж тем более не осознает силы своего сострадания. 

***

Нагини закрывает глаза с благодарностью, ожидая, когда жизненные силы окончательно покинут ее тело. Ей нравится Рэйчел. Несмотря на то, что именно она виновна в ее ранениях, сочувствие и понимание, которое Нагини видит в ее глазах, дорогого стоят. Именно это ей и хочется ощутить в последний миг. 

Но блаженное забытье все не наступает.

Спустя несколько часов Нагини обнаруживает себя на грязном окровавленном полу и окончательно приходит в сознание. Она не сразу понимает, _что именно_ случилось, а когда осознает — шокированно застывает на долгие минуты, все еще не веря в реальность происходящего.

А затем смеется, долго и заливисто, запрокинув голову назад и разведя руки в стороны.

***

Когда она находит его во второй раз, Том ни капли не похож на себя прежнего. Но Нагини ничуть не смущает его сморщенное маленькое тельце, она понимает — это временно. Главное, что они вместе.

Сначала она боится того, что он ее отвергнет. _Ведь она больше не змея._ Не только змея, если уж быть точной. Поэтому Нагини оборачивается в привычный облик и усиленно избегает разговоров на тему минувших лет, благо сил на легилименцию у него сейчас нет.

Позже она не знает, как сказать ему правду. Ведь одно дело — держать рядом змею, которая когда-то была человеком, и совсем другое — девушку без особого магического потенциала. И хоть Том нуждается в ее яде — только он, смешанный с кровью единорога, поддерживает жизнь в нем, — Нагини не уверена, что будет нужна ему _после_ , когда он вернет тело и узнает ее секрет.

О том, что проклятие может быть снято, Нагини не осмеливалась и мечтать. Но, видимо, Рэйчел удалось исцелить не только ее раны, но и отравленную кровь. Когда-то женщины ее рода были просто нагами, наделенными способностью принимать змеиный облик исключительно по своему желанию. Лишь позднее, про́клятые, они стали маледиктусами, обреченными с годами терять человеческий облик, а с веками — и разум. Рожденные людьми, они умирали животными — и не было этому кошмару ни конца ни края. 

Как Рэйчел удалось избавить ее от яда в крови, откуда в ней такая сила и кем она является на самом деле, Нагини не знает. Ей хочется разыскать девчонку, расспросить обо всем и от души поблагодарить, но она понятия не имеет, где та может находиться. 

Да и возрождение Тома куда важнее ее личных переживаний.

***

Это происходит в конце июня на кладбище Литтл-Хэнглтона. Нагини держится позади, пока Питер Петтигрю проводит ритуал. Не вмешивается, когда происходит дуэль между Томом и Гарри Поттером. Ненависти к мальчишке у нее нет, но Нагини знает пророчество и прекрасно понимает, почему его смерть необходима. Если придется, она лично позаботится об этом — сделает что угодно, лишь бы Том жил. Моральные принципы здесь не уместны. Да и не осталось их у нее — после стольких-то лет, проведенных в облике змеи.

Поттер снова ускользает, что приводит Тома в бешенство. Он от души срывает злость на своих слугах, а когда ярость улетучивается, отсылает всех прочь. Затем вместе с Нагини аппарирует.

Тишина старого дома умиротворяет. Нагини сворачивается клубком у ног своего Лорда и тихо выжидает подходящей минуты. Наконец Том полностью успокаивается, поднимается с кресла и подходит к окну.

— Теперь я похож на тебя, Нагини. — В темном оконном стекле отражается его усмешка. 

Сейчас внешность Тома действительно напоминает змеиную, и Нагини улавливает в этом скрытый подтекст. Возможно, он привязан к ней так же сильно, как и она к нему, и новый облик — лишь отражение его внутреннего самоощущения? Это слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой.

— Но изменился не только я, — говорит он после паузы, внимательно глядя ей прямо в глаза.

Нагини молчит, а Том ее не торопит.

Собравшись с духом, она медленно оборачивается в человека. Позволяет ему рассмотреть себя во всей красе, ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы. Но смелости поднять голову и встретить его взгляд у нее не находится.

— Не прогоняй меня, — просит она едва слышно. Руки предательски дрожат, и она поспешно прячет их за спину.

Том медленно подходит к ней. Проводит острым ногтем по плечу, спускается ниже, оставляя на коже тонкий красный след. И притягивает к себе.

— Никогда, — шипит ей на парселтанге. — Я же обещал.

Нагини делает глубокий вдох и утыкается лицом в его грудь. Ради этого мужчины она готова на все. Даже если он попросит навсегда остаться змеей или умереть прямо сейчас во имя него — она безоговорочно подчинится. Все что угодно, лишь бы он и дальше позволял звать себя по имени и обнимал так, как сейчас.

Том знает, о чем она думает. Победная ухмылка искажает его губы.

Нагини — в каком бы облике она ни была — несомненно, его главный козырь и самое верное, самое приятное оружие, которое только можно вообразить.

Первый человек, которому он действительно небезразличен.

Первый человек, который, вопреки всему, небезразличен ему.


End file.
